Unexpected Answers
by belikov123
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Father. Raven lives peacefully with Draco and Kaiden who is seven. Sev comes by and tells Raven that Petunia Dursley is looking for him. Will remain unfinished. Adopted by LadyRainDancer!
1. Potty Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Raven POV**

"Daddy!" I turned to look at my son for a second. He didn't seem to be hurt.

"Just a minute Kaide." I turned back to Lucius and continued our discussion of Kaiden's education. He needed tutors for his basics in reading, writing, and math. Lucius was adamant about giving him the best ranked tutors in the wizarding world. I thought we could just teach him ourselves like we had been. Lucius wasn't swaying.

"But Daddy!" He whimpered as if he was in pain and instantly my attention was back on my seven year old son. He looked at me pleadingly.

"What is it?" He was slightly hopping around.

"I have to pee." I looked at him confusedly.

"Then go inside and pee." He looked exasperated. His little hop increased in intensity.

"Father's in the bathroom getting ready for work." I rolled my eyes. The boy was more worried about other people's privacy than his discomfort.

"You can go in there and pee. He's probably just doing his hair. You know how he is."

Kaiden nodded and ran toward the house. I knew I had an affectionate smile on my face when I turned back to Lucius. I'd gone through a lot in my life, but I wouldn't change it for the world. The seven year old boy that had just gone into the house in his worn tennis shoes and favorite t-shirt was the center of my world. Given, I had a very small and narrow world. But I was perfectly content to let it revolve around my adorable seven year old ball of energy and the twenty-two year old man hogging the bathroom.

I knew when we moved that we needed at least two bathrooms. Draco's hair had to be completely perfect and I can't lie and say that I'm not as vain. Then there's poor little Kaiden stuck in the middle just trying to pee. We really needed the second bathroom. I might just have to add it on one of these days.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with us teaching Kaiden ourselves, Lucius." I gave the man a halfhearted glare. He smirked back, knowing I was close to giving in.

"Of course not. But my grandson deserves nothing but the best. Not to say that you are incapable, but you have enough on your plate as it is working as your father's assistant. Why not let the hours that you have with your son be spent playing?" He smiled angelically. Though in his eyes you could see the real warmth. "Il sera ça va." His use of French made me smile. I could use it freely around Kaiden and Lucius but anyone else didn't understand.

"Dad's not that bad. He'd let me just stay with Kaiden." Lucius's mouth tilted in a smile so that the sun seemed to glint off of his teeth.

"I know he would. The man's gone soft." The reminder of why he'd gone soft tried to pull my face into a frown. Papa's death was still quite tangible.

"He's had to be. Mari would run him rampant otherwise. He's simply learned to pick his battles."

"Are you guys going to Hogwarts for this school year and leaving me Raven?"

I had to think for a moment. "Probably not. I don't like leaving him in the first place. Dad can deal without me."

As if summoned by our conversation, Severus walked from the house and into the yard. His customary black robes were slightly dusty as if he'd just come from the floo. His face was set in a stern line. There was a small girl with black hair and expressive dark eyes that appeared to be black at times hanging onto his hand and slightly hid behind him. My baby sister Mari. Her dress was purple and had little roses embroidered near the hem that came to her knees. The weather was quite warm with it being mid-August so she wore no pantyhose underneath. Her strappy shoes were green and she wore no socks. Her hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. I smiled at her. The smile she sent back broke the ice that seemed to encase both her and Dad and she ran to me while Dad followed with less of a rush.

"Raven!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm even as I caught her. "Hello Mari. What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to play with Kaiden. Where is he?" My sister seemed to be completely infatuated with her nephew, though when they played together you could clearly see that Mari was in charge.

"He just went to the bathroom. But if you hurry, you might catch him as he's coming out." She rushed across the lawn and through the door quicker than I could have said ice cream. I smiled after her. She reminded me of myself and Draco at their age. I then turned to Dad. "Was there something you really wanted or were you just dropping Mari off?"

"I figured you should know. Petunia Dursley is asking for you."

**Draco POV**

I was just getting the last part of my hair to lay flat like I liked it when a seven year old boy charged through the door and promptly started to relieve himself. He seemed to have held it too long again. "Kaiden, honey, you're going to give yourself a bladder infection if you keep holding it in." I knew it was partially my fault. I did like to hog the bathroom.

"I know Father." I sighed and pulled the poor child into my arms for a hug. He was immaculately clean thanks to Raven. He didn't like Kaiden getting dirty.

"I love you Kaide. With all my heart."

He pushed me off and muttered, "I know Father. You tell me often enough." It stung slightly, but I knew he was just slightly embarrassed.

"And do you know why I tell you so often?" He shook his head and looked up to meet my eyes. His sky blue met my mercury as I told him. "So that you never forget it." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Now go on back out with your daddy before he worries."

"Okay Father!" and then he was out the door. That boy was simply a ball of energy and I loved him to death.

**There is chapter 1! Whoo! Review please!**


	2. The Tragic Past Comes Back To Haunt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. "Talking"  
Italicized = thoughts  
"Italicized"=parseltongue  
"Bold Italicized"=mindspeak

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

**Raven****POV**

****"What does that bitch want?" I demanded of Daddy as soon as Mari was out of sight. There was absolutely no reason for a muggle of the likes of Petunia Dursely to come looking for me. I hadn't seen the bitch since I was six years old and the bastard Vernon kicked me out. She didn't care when I was there and she obviously didn't care after I was gone. What did she want now? I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as flashes of my life with the Dursleys started to flicker in my head.

"Hey, calm down." Daddy's voice filtered through my panicked haze. I could vaguely feel arms wrap around me and I fought them feebly. "You're a man now. She can't hurt you. She can't take you. You haven't been there or in trouble of going there since you found Lucius at age six." I faintly heard the voice of my son and Daddy telling him something. I was gone at that point.

_She can't take me. _I thought to myself. _She can't have me and she can't have my son._ The last thought made my fangs burst from my gums and my wings burst from my back. I would kill her before she took my son into that god forsaken home. I felt new arms take hold of me and I fought until I caught the scent of said person. _Dominant. My dominant. Draco._ I relaxed and let his scent pull me from my terrifying flashback. "_**She's going to take him, Draco! I just know she will."**_

_****_"No she won't Baby. She can't touch either of you." He stood there for a minute and I was beginning to think he wouldn't say anything else and I was gearing up to spout another protest when he opened his mouth again. "Don't even think of worrying yourself even more over this. She probably doesn't even know about Kaiden. Plus Severus, Father, and I will be there with you." He let me cuddle closer into him. "If it will ease your mind we can leave Kaiden with Blaise."

It eased my mind a bit. Kaiden would be safe with Blaise and Potter.

"She probably doesn't even want to take you anywhere. You're twenty-one years old. You'll be fine." His arms wraped more around me and caught my wings. I shivered as the sensations were sent through me as he rubbed them up and down. "Come on. Put your wings back in before you scare our son." Ilooked over my shoulder and sure enough, Kaiden and Mari stood peering out from behind Lucius. With great effort I pulled the appendages back in. I slowly slipped out of Draco's arms and turned around to face my wary son. I opened my arms to him and, with a little prompting from Lucius, Kaiden ran directly into my waiting arms. He was warm and I cuddled him to me.

"You're alright." I'd be damned if I let anything happen to my baby.

**Draco POV**

****"Now who were you talking about?" I asked Raven. He looked at me incredulously.

"You mean to tell me you just said all that and you have no idea who in the He-eck we're talking about?" I gave him an impish grin.

"Who are you talking about?" He visibly seemed to calm the tension that automatically set in his body.

"Petunia Dursley. She seems to be asking for me." I stiffened but with a look at the wary child in my mate's arms, I relaxed.

I bent down to whisper into Raven's ear as to not scare my son. "You will never go back to that house again." He nodded. The kiss that came was slightly unexpected but it was welcome. I kissed back before pulling away, mindful of the seven year old betwixt us. Said seven year old pulled a face at the kiss so I bent down and kissed his forehead. He swiftly tried to wipe it off. "Father!" I laughed and ruffled his jet black hair. I then grimaced. His hair was a lost cause. Kaiden tried to flatten it back down. The one thing that he seemed to get from Potter just happened to be his unruly hair. Frankly, it got annoying. "Can me and Mari go down to the creek?"

I looked at him criticly making sure he was telling me the truth of where he and Mari were going. There was a small creek a little bit back behind the house that the children liked to play in. There was also a little town a few miles away that they liked to go and make trouble in. He seemed innocent enough in his request. "It's 'Mari and I' but I don't see a problem with you two going to the creek. Don't get too wet and wear your old shoes."

He hugged me tight. "Thanks Father!" and ran off. I laughed as Mari chased after him. We probably wouldn't see them until dinner.

I turned back to Raven. "Duty calls."

His lips formed a cute little pout. "Can't you stay here today?" I sighed and rested my head against his.

"I can't. I have patients waiting on me. I've stalled as much as I can." His pout deepened. "Now don't give me that face. I'll make it up to you later tonight." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively just in case he didn't get the hint. He blushed and punched me in the arm.

"Go. Before I jump you now." I laughed and apparated out. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

**Blaise****POV**

I rolled over only to have a warm body stop the rest of my movement. I wasn't ready to wake up but the sheets were getting too warm. "Harry, it's hot," I said hoping that my mate would do something.

**It is now three in the morning and I'm posting this while I play Kingdom Hearts. lol. night! happy reading**


	3. Midnight Rendez-Vous and an Upset Blaise

**Chapter 3 Midnight Rendez-Vous and an Upset Blaise**

**Blaise** **POV**

I rolled over only to have a warm body stop the rest of my movement. I wasn't ready to wake up but the sheets were getting too warm. "Harry, it's hot," I said hoping that my mate would do something. My only answer was in the form of an arm wrapping itself around me and pulling me tight against a warm, naked body. I figured it was just time to get up. I squirmed out from under Harry's arm and slid from the bed. Harry soon sprawled out to take up the entire queen sized bed. It was the picture of comfort. I sighed at the adorableness of my mate. "I'm making pancakes!" I called as I left our bedroom.

There was a muffled, "I'm up," before I descended the stairs to the kitchen. The easiest way to that man was through his stomach. Harry was absolutely in love with pancakes, and I being his submissive, was happy to make them for him. Not saying that a submissive's job is in the kitchen. I don't think Raven has really ever cooked.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients I would need. I didn't know which ones Harry would want, so I decided to make chocolate chip, blueberry, and strawberry all from scratch. I was just pouring the batter into the frying pan when arms encircled my waist and a head nuzzled the back of my neck. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Mng," he moaned. "Good morning indeed." He pinched my pajama pant clad ass. I jumped slightly at the unexpected action.

"If you want these pancakes, I suggest you don't start anything." He whined and reluctantly pulled away. I flipped the pancakes and started to get the rest of the stuff needed out. "Apple juice or orange juice this morning?"

"Apple," Harry answered promptly.

I chuckled and as I was pulling out the apple juice, an owl swept through the open kitchen window and flew to Harry's shoulder. He released the regal looking bird of its burden. The bird quickly flew away out of the same window it came through. "What's it say?" Harry held up a finger while he read the letter, telling me to wait a moment. "At least tell me who it's from."

"It's from Raven," he supplied. "It looks like he wants us to watch Kaiden." He looked as if he was about to say more but quickly decided against it and smiled at me. "Looks like you get to see your godson."

I frowned at his wording. "And won't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course." My frown deepened.

"Then what has you in this mood. Normally you love to see Kaiden." Harry just shrugged. "Hand me the letter." He didn't move.

"Is this really necessary, Blaise?"

I held out my hand. "Yes, now hand it over." He sighed and obliged me. Reading through the note I could see the thinly veiled slights at my mate. There weren't as many as if Draco would have written it but they were still there. Angered by his words, I crumpled up the letter. "I should very well not watch Kaiden for them for speaking of you like that!"

Harry sighed. "You know you won't do that. You want to see Kaiden too much." He pulled me into his lap. "Besides, a few insults are least I deserve for how I behaved towards them in school."

"But it's been years, Harry!"

"You're just biased because I'm your mate. I remember whenever I found you as my mate, you wouldn't even look at me. It's natural." I sighed.

"I suppose, but I'm still talking to him about being nicer to you."

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Of course."

**Raven POV**

I was regretting my slightly hateful words of Potter at the moment as Blaise, inside the floo, chewed me out in a manner that would have brought first years to tears. I wasn't regretting the words themselves per say, just that they had offended my honorary older brother in the way they had. I suppose I hadn't thought of that when I wrote the letter and took my frustrations of my aunt reappearing out on my still shaky relationship with Potter.

Could I really be blamed though? Surely what's happened would have justified it. So I put on a fake apologetic look and told Blaise, "I'm sorry Blaise. I've just been in a bad mood and took it out on Harry. Really, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

I could tell he didn't buy it. "That's a shitty apology Raven and you know it." He looked stern and in mother hen mode for a moment longer. "Now what is going on that caused you to send Kaiden here? Not that I'm complaining mind you. But you normally want Kaiden with you whenever you can help it."

"Petunia's asking for me." He just gave me a blank stare.

"And this is a bad thing because…?"

"Because her last name is Dursley." I saw the understanding and anger flit through his eyes before they settled on worry.

"Why is she asking for you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but for safety purposes I want Kaiden far away from her."

He looked at me incredulously. "You do realize she can't do anything to hurt him, right? It's been almost fifteen years since you saw her. You're a grown man. She can't do anything."

"I know." Honestly, I hadn't thought of that. I felt like a five year old kid whenever any of those people were mentioned. I felt so hopeless and I didn't want Kaiden to feel even the smallest fraction of that neglect and abuse I had at the hands of those disgusting excuses for human flesh. "But with Kaiden I worry."

"Who are you talking to Daddy?" I sighed. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Turning around, I spotted Kaiden leaning over the back of the white sofa in the middle of our living room. His face was flushed with what looked like heat and his hair was wet with sweat. His eyes spoke of a joy that knew no bounds.

"No one, just your Uncle Blaise." I heard Blaise's protest at being called 'just Uncle Blaise'. Kaiden giggled at Blaise's face. "Did you have fun with Grandpa and Mari?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Grandpa showed us his potions lab and then me and Mari played in the garden."

"Is that why you're all hot and sweaty?" He looked down and flushed. "Go take a bath sweetling. It's almost time for bed anyway."

He ran off towards the stairs with barely an "Okay, Daddy!"

"Still as adorable as when I last saw him." I turned back to Blaise smiling.

"You and Potter have been together since a little before he was born. When are you going to have one of your own?" It seemed an innocent enough question but there was an immediate sadness to Blaise's eyes that he tried to cover with a huge smile.

"I've told you Raven. We're not ready for a child of our own yet." I smiled and nodded back to him though I seriously doubted that it was a lack of readiness on their part. Something had happened. I felt like I needed to find out. There were so many ways to phrase the question, but I held my tongue. Blaise would tell me if he wanted to soon enough and if he didn't I could always snoop. "Where's Draco anyway?"

"He got called into work late. I'm not completely sure on the details."

**Draco POV**

It was about 6:00 in the evening when I got the call to come into work because of some dragon pox outbreak. Apparently, they didn't have enough hands to help with all of the patients. I walked into the examination room, file in hand, to find a man and a young girl. According to the chart she was three years old. She had strawberry blond hair that was curling just above her shoulders and hazel eyes that were bright from fever. She had on an adorable blue jean skirt and green tank top that made her eyes seem even greener. I felt a not form in my stomach. Treating sick kids was the worst. It hurt to see them so sick when I worried so much about my own.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Malfoy. I will be little," I checked the name on her chart, "Chelsea's physician today. Could you please strip her down to her diaper if she still wears one or her underwear if she doesn't?" I was preparing all of my instruments that I would be using by wiping them down with a disinfectant wipe. "What are her symptoms?"

"Well," started the man that I assumed was her father, "She has a fever of 102 and she started vomiting a couple of days ago. A rash started to appear on her stomach about a week ago."

I nodded. "Let's get started shall we?" I checked her over bodily first and she did have a rash only it wasn't only on her stomach. It was on her stomach, her arms, her legs, and her chest. It wouldn't surprise me if it spread to her face soon. I used the stethoscope to listen to her heart and her breathing. Both appeared to be normal. I felt her neck and her lymph node glands were swollen. "It seems that Chelsea here indeed has dragon pox. I will prescribe a regimen of potions for her to take over the next few weeks in order for her to get better. You can pick them up at any apothecary. Make sure she takes them all." With that I left them to get her dressed. I walked down the hall to my next patient's room and picked up the medical chart there. Oh _goody_, a four year old who needs his shots. What fun.

**Raven POV**

Kaiden ran down the hall in nothing but his underwear. "Kaiden, get back here!"

"No! I wanna wait on Father to get home!" He ran down another hallway and into mine and Draco's room. The second he jumped up on the bed I caught his ankle and made him fall before he could jump again.

"He's not going to be home until late. It's already past your 8:00 bedtime." He whined, knowing he wasn't going to win. "Come on to bed and you'll see him in the morning."

My baby turned to me with a full pout and unshed tears in his baby blue eyes. "Can't I just sleep in your guys' bed? I miss him." He reminded me of myself when I was ten years old.

**_Flashback_**

_Daddy sighed. "Well it's time to get you back to bed." I whimpered._

_"Please Daddy, let me sleep in his bed. Please?" I saw the look he shared with Papa. Tears started to leak out of my eyes. It didn't look like I'd get my way. "Just let me fall asleep in there then. Pretty please Daddy. I don't have lessons tomorrow."_

_"Fine. But don't get used to this. It's only for tonight." I nodded and kissed his cheek._

**_End Flashback_**

It seemed Draco had that effect on people. "Alright. But just for tonight. You have your own bed to sleep in and your father and I enjoy our privacy."

A hug from the enthusiastic seven year old was my reward. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Alright. Now get your pajamas on." I handed him said pajamas. "And go to sleep!" I kissed his head. "I love you Kaide."

"I love you too Daddy."

I then backed out of my room and closed the door until there was a two inch crack to let the light from the hallway into the room. Then, I proceeded down the stairs. I laid on the couch in the living room to wait for Draco to return.

* * *

I was awoken by Draco placing a kiss to my forehead. "What are you doing down here? Why aren't you in bed?"

I laughed at his cute concern. "I was waiting on you to get home."

"That doesn't answer my question of why you weren't in bed."

"Kaiden's in there."

"In our bed?" He turned towards the stairs as if he was about to go up there.

"Leave him. He missed you."

He cocked his head concerned. "He did?"

"Yes." I kissed him hard. "And so did I." His eyes blew wide. Good he understood what I was getting at. I drew him over to the couch I had just vacated and sat him down and straddled his lap. "I believe it is time we get reacquainted with each other

* * *

I woke up curled around a small body that I easily recognized as Kaiden. I groaned. I didn't want to wake up. There was a pleasant burn in my lower back that reminded me of last night. We definitely needed to do that more often. Getting up despite my unwillingness, I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today was the day I would meet with Petunia Dursley, AKA one of my tormentors.


	4. Separation Anxiety

**Chapter 4 Separation Anxiety**

**So I'm feeling a little depressed and listening to depressing music. Perfect atmosphere for writing, right? So let's see what I can dish out today.**

**Draco POV**

"You want him to go where?!" I seethed as I looked at my father. I couldn't have possibly heard him properly.

The aristocratic blonde looked almost exasperated at my tone and repeated in a voice that sounded like he was speaking to a slow toddler. "I have enrolled your son in a magical primary academy called, L'académie De Magique Primaire. It's pretty obvious for the name of a school but, to each their own I guess. It's stationed in France." I was pissed and I'm quite sure that it showed on my face. I didn't have the energy to hide my anger at my father with the long hours at work. But I'll be damned if I let my aforementioned father send my son to a boarding school in France before his Hogwarts years without consenting with Raven or myself. I barely got time with my son as it was what with the emergency calls. If Father sent him to France for his pre-Hogwarts schooling, I'd never see him.

"Did you even think of running this _INSANE _notion by Raven or me? Because we're his _parents_." He smirked in a way that told me he was using old Slytherin tactics.

"I_ did_ talk to Raven about it." His expression was one of faked innocence.

"The only thing he told me that he agreed to was for you to hire someone else to tutor Kaiden. Not send him to another country." His smirk slipped from his face just a little bit. I was starting to sound panicky.

"Like I told Raven the other day, he'll be fine. Plus, since it's a primary school there are more breaks than at Hogwarts. You'll get to see him much more often than you think."

"But what about socially? It's a different country, different language. What if the other kids are mean to him, or if he falls and no one's there to help him, or if –" I was cut off by laughter. I glared at my father for laughing at my genuine fears. Last time I spill my fears to the man.

"Kaiden knows the language fluently. Your mate ensured that. And he's extremely outgoing. He'll make friends in no time. It'll be an experience for him. Let the boy live outside of these walls you've created for him."

"Draco! It's time to leave!" I heard Raven call from the back door. We had to drop Kaiden off with Blaise before we went and saw the bitch that dared lay a hand on my Raven.

"This conversation isn't over," and with one last glare at the man who raised me, I was gone into the house. I found my lover wrestling my son into his shoes. It seemed he didn't want to go. "What's the problem here?" I asked in my fake stern voice.

My raven haired mate opened his mouth to answer but the defiant boy beside him beat him to it. "I don't want to go stay with Uncle Blaise! I wanna go with you!"

"Well either way, you would have to have shoes on." He immediately stopped his struggles and allowed his dad to shove his feet into a pair of shoes and tie them, thinking he had won. "Now, you are going to go visit with Uncle Blaise and … Harry." The name was forced out. Kaiden almost instantly started trying to kick his shoes off. I started to worry. There was something wrong with my son. He normally wanted to go see his Uncle Blaise no matter what else was going on. Had Potter done something to my son? I got down beside my son and held his feet still so he couldn't kick his shoes off. I was about to just spell them to stick to his feet. I looked my baby in the eye and said in the most reassuring voice I could manage at the anger building inside of me. "Kaiden, Baby, why don't you want to go stay with your godfather for the weekend? Did… Harry… do something to you? Did he touch you?"

Kaiden cocked his head in confusion, a trait he picked up from Raven. "What do you mean Father? He touches me all the time." My anger increased exponentially.

I barely got my next question out. "Has he ever touched you in your private area?"

He gave me a look that told me I was so stupid I should be placed in the special class. "Of course not! I don't need my diaper changed like some baby and I can wash myself in the bathtub thank you very much!" I placed my forehead against his instantly relieved. I didn't relax completely however.

"You can tell me or you Daddy anything Kaiden. You know that right?" He nodded. "Good boy. Tell me if he ever touches you like that okay? Or anyone else for that matter." He nodded again and I kissed his forehead and pulled him tight to me in a hug. I kissed his head again and stood up, pulling him with me. "Alright, let's go then." Raven, who had been sitting on the floor still by Kaiden's feet glared at me as he stood up.

**_"What the fuck was that Draco?"_**

**_"I was making sure Potter hadn't touched our son like he did to you. I figured you'd be greatful."_**

**_"While I am greatful that you care about our son, the fact that you jumped to Potter is a bit ridiculous. What happened is in the past. He's a changed man."_**

**_"Says the man who sent Blaise a letter with thinly veiled insults about Potter."_**

Raven looked down at the floor as if ashamed for a moment. When he looked up he turned to our put out son. "Time to go Kaide."

* * *

At Blaise's Kaiden was even more distraught. While he gave Blaise his mandatory hug when we walked in the door, it wasn't as tight as usual. Then he grabbed onto my hand and refused to let go. He looked as if he was about to grab onto my leg. "Kaiden, what's wrong?" He had been clingy lately.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" I squatted down so that I was eyelevel with my very distraught raven haired, blue eyed baby boy.

"I'm positive Kaide. We're not doing anything interesting anyway. We're just going to meet with a woman that Daddy knew when he was little."

"Then why can't I come with you?" The 'because I said so' line seemed a bit cruel to use when he was this upset.

"Because, you'll have so much more fun here with Blaise than with us. Do you want us to come pick you up tonight instead of Monday morning?" He nodded his head furiously and then grabbed onto me. He hugged me as tight as he could and moved to Raven and did the same only this time also kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you guys." Blaise held out his hand and Kaiden grabbed it with almost as much force as he had held onto mine. I noticed a tear slide down his cheek before he wiped it away trying to make it look like he was scratching his eye. It broke my heart to see my son so upset at seeing us go. But he was safer with Blaise. He didn't need to know about Petunia or her association with Raven. He'd be fine and then we'd pick him up and discuss him going to school in France. I wasn't ready nor prepared for the hysterics sure to come.

* * *

Petunia was waiting for us in the kitchen of the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix which was consequently in Raven's father's childhood home. The Order had been formed during the first war against Voldemort for us to actually fight. The organization was brought back into play when he rose again.

Taking seats across from the she devil, Raven got right to business. "What do you want Petunia. Did you come to gloat about how much your life is better without me fucking it up?"

She looked taken aback with his direct ways, or his cursing. "No, actually, I came to apologize." I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she think us retarded? "I know it's a bit late and definitely not enough to compensate what you went through in my house while I stood by and did nothing." Tears leaked from her eyes. I glared. The bitch had no reason to cry.

"Why are you doing this now?" I asked. "Why not fifteen years ago when this would have meant a lot more?"

"It took a long time to find you, Harry."

"My name's not Harry."

She seemed a bit shaken at how he had responded but nodded anyway. "I know that. I'm sorry. I've known you as Harry and it sometimes slips."

I still didn't like this woman. No matter what she did, I believe, I would hate her forever for how she treated my mate. "Just like Vernon's hand slipped and just happened to beat Raven?" I asked cynically.

Her eyes finally rested on me. "Just who are you?"

I smirked down at her and placed my arm around Raven's shoulders. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm Raven's lover."

* * *

**Kaiden POV**

I was confused. That about sums up my emotions. When Father had asked about Uncle Harry, I'd been kinda scared at how serious he was being. But why would Uncle Harry touch me in my private place. It didn't make sense so I pushed it out of my mind for the time being. At the moment, Uncle Blaise had me on his lap while he read a story. I think it's called The Three Brothers but I wasn't paying much attention.

Daddy and Father weren't here and that was all I could think of. I tried not to because it made my chest feel funny and my breathing sped up and I felt really sad. But it crept up on me sometimes. They had to come back and get me didn't they? They wouldn't just leave me here with Uncle Blaise and Uncle Harry. They loved me. They wanted me.

To stop thinking about it, I stared at Uncle Blaise's face as he read. The Italian didn't seem to notice. His face was smooth. "Uncle Blaise,"

He stopped reading for a moment and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Why don't you have hair on your face?"

He smiled at me. "Because I shave it."

I pursed my lips. "Why?"

"Because your Uncle Harry likes it that way."

"Do you do everything that Uncle Harry likes?"

He had a thinking look on his face. "Well, I try to."

"So does Uncle Harry not want any babies?" Blaise frowned for a moment.

"It's not that he doesn't want any babies Kaiden."

"Then why don't you have any?"

"It's not that simple Honey. It takes a lot of work to have a baby."

I stared at the wall of the library for a minute thinking about that. "Like what?" Uncle Blaise looked like if he would have had a drink, he would have spit it everywhere."

"Like lots of things. You should ask your parents when they get here to pick you up."

I was angry for a second. I was trying not to think about them. "But I want to know now!"

His eyes were really wide. "Well when two people love each other very much, they have sex and it creates a baby."

That didn't sound like a lot of work to me. "What's sex? How does it make a baby? Why is it a lot of work?"

Blaise shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not answering that. Your father would kill me and then hire a necromancer just so he could bring me back and kill me again." I pouted at the floor with my arms crossed. Blaise wasn't moved.

"Fine," I said hopping off of Blaise's lap. "I'll just go ask Uncle Harry."

* * *

**Harry POV**

I was fisting my cock in my room thinking of Blaise because we couldn't do anything because Kaiden was here when the bedroom door was thrown open and banged against the wall. "Uncle Harry, what is…" I hurriedly pulled up my pants and turned to the seven year old who had just walked through my door.

"Kaiden what have you been told about knocking?"

"To do it before I open a door."

"Exactly."

"Uncle Harry, what were you doing?"

"Um…"

"And why's your wee wee stuck up like that? Does it hurt?"

My face darkened with every question that sprouted out of the curious seven year-old's mouth.

"Does that have something to do with making babies and sex?"

"Ummmm…" That seemed to be the only thing I could say as they boy kept up with his questions. Where'd the boy hear the word sex?

**So there's chapter 4. Damn Kaiden's a curious little boy. What do you think is the real reason that Blaise and Harry don't have any children? I told you you'd have a chapter up soon. And now you do. This chapter seemed to come easy to me. Maybe I should get depressed before writing from now on lol. Tell me what you think. I'm probably going to go get what I've started on the rewrite of Four of Them! and try to get a chapter of that up. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then either read it or ignore the comment. Have a good night… or rather morning…**

**^^ belikov123**


	5. Goodbye and Farewell

**Chapter 5 Goodbye and Farewell**

**Harry POV**

I was sweating profusely, not just from my previous activities, but now from the nervousness of answering the question my unknowing seven year old son had just asked me. What was this boy's new found fascination with babies and sex? "Ummmm… It's something you'll learn about when you're older."

Kaiden's face transformed into a mix of a frown and determination. "But I'm a big boy now, Uncle Harry. I get to know things that only big boys get to know." I would have face palmed if I wasn't so nervous.

"Yes, you are a big boy," I started slowly. Looking at Blaise for help, I started to explain. "Sex is how adults who love each other very much, make a baby."

He cocked his head to the side adorably. "But how, Uncle Harry?" I saw Blaise shake with suppressed laughter. I, on the other hand, was far from amused. I could only imagine how much pain I would be in when Raven and Malfoy heard of this.

"You can ask your parents when they get here." There, the problem was solved. Or that's what I thought until I had 55 pounds of 7 year old on me.

"But Uncle Harrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy! I want to know now!" He began bouncing, quite painfully I might add, in my lap. Blaise hurried to pull him off when he saw my face scrunch up in pain.

"Alright Kaiden, your uncle has spoken." He couldn't hide his amusement very well. "Ask your daddy when he comes to pick you up."

** Okay... I had this whole thing planned out and Kaiden was supposed to go off to school in this chapter or some shit hence the title, but I just can't force myself through this chapter anymore. I'm so very sorry that it has taken me forever to realize this, but I can't finish this story. I've read back through it and what the "haters" say is true. It's not thought out and it's completely juvenile. So I'm putting it up for adoption. To all of my fans if I even have any, I'm sorry. But this is what I have to do especially because it's my senior year and I have the stupid ass senior project. Soon I'm going to have to quit reading fanfiction for me to be able to get my project done. So the stories have to go. I'm giving up this one along with its prequel, Unexpected Father because why have one without the other? So honestly I don't care what the person who adopts this does with it. You can change it all for all I care. It will be a first come first serve basis and for the person who adopts it I will most likely follow you because I would like to see what you do with it. I promise I will not comment or review because it will be biased because I first wrote it. Thanks for being with me throughout all of this but for now, Goodbye and Farewell.**


End file.
